


For the first time

by Spnislife666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates, handsome stranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has lived his entire life in black and white. The world explodes into colour when he meets a handsome stranger though will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

Dean Winchester drove around, humming to the classic rock on the radio station. The traffic lights changed from black to form a white arrow, signalling that it was time to drive forward. People said that the arrow was not white but in fact green, a colour Dean could not imagine. Rumours flew around like magpies in the sky, all of them telling a different story about colours. Dean had heard that only people who had found their soulmate could see in colour, but no such thing had happened for Dean. After all, you could never have a serious relationship with someone unless there was that spark, that colour, and Dean was yet to find that. For all he knew, he could have missed his chance. Since you had to touch your soulmate to discover them, it made it pretty impossible. Sure there had been girls, but never the right one so Dean just kept driving, searching for something.

He stopped at a park to grab a bite for lunch. Kids yelled and passed around a ball between them. A couple sat having a picnic on the grass. Dean wondered if they could see in colour. He knew of people that could but the phenomenon was apparently indescribable. The real tragedy was finding your soulmate and losing them as his friend Bobby had discovered. He had to watch as his true love wasted away in front of his eyes, the colours fading into black and grey once more. But for the brief time that Bobby was privileged with colour, he said it had been worth it.

Dean stood up, walking over to the bin to get rid of his rubbish. Suddenly something hard struck him in the back of the head. Dean grunted, rubbing his head and looking around, confused. At his feet lay a frisbee, and towards him ran a man coming to claim it. Dean picked it up, holding it towards the man. The man smiled at Dean, saying his thanks and took the toy. Dean's fingers brushed against the man's fingers and for a second Dean thought he had been blinded.

Everything went white for a second, then at the point where their fingers had met, the grey started to shimmer. Sparks of black and white flew from Dean's hand. Starting at the centre of his vision, The black started to melt away leaving a new world behind. Everything had changed.

The grass was no longer a dark grey, but a bright, fresh jade green and the sky overhead became a cerulean blue, sparkling with fresh white gulls. Even people changed. The picnicking couple had tanned skin, golden hair and their clothes were shocking shades of salmon, turquoise and blinding yellow. As the sun began to set, streaks of pink and orange danced across the sky, bursts of shining light shimmered across the horizon and the sun became not white but crimson.

Dean stared, entranced by the beauty before him and gazed at the stranger beside him. His peircing eyes looked like sunlight through water, his skin was pale with a blush of rosy colour on the cheeks and his hair was a shiny black. The man pulled away and in a flash, the colours disappeared. 

"Did you see that?" Dean asked in amazement.

"See what?" said the stranger.


	2. Home is not a place, but a person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have their first date, though one of them doesn't know it.

Deans' whole world returned to a dreary grey as soon as the stranger took his hand away. Dean whirled around, awestruck by what was happening and threw up on the grass. The man gripped Dean's shoulders trying to help but only adding to the confusion as colours flashed around Dean's head. When he was finished, Dean straightened up and blushed. He couldn't quite believe that he had thrown up in front of such an attractive person. How embarrassing.

"Sorry about that", Dean coughed, trying to make this a little less awkward.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a nurse at the local hospital, believe me I've seen much worse. My name is Castiel", the handsome stranger replied.

Dean tried out the name on his tongue. "Castiel. Interesting name. Well thanks for patching me up nurse", Dean joked, desperate to get away from the pile of vomit at his feet.

As he turned to walk away, Castiel's hand grabbed his arm. Once again, Dean was blinded and the colours returned. "I would feel much better if I knew you were perfectly healthy. Please allow me to help you?", Castiel asked. Dean was overwhelmed, not by the colours but by the cute look of concern on Castiel's face. 

"Well nurse, what do you suggest?", Dean attempted to flirt, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Please let me take you to get something to eat. Your blood glucose levels will be below average at the moment", stated Castiel. Dean was beginning to like this walking encyclopedia. Maybe a little too much.

"Sure, if it would make you feel better, but I'm really fine", stuttered Dean. Somehow this guy had a strange effect on him, making him lose control of the simplest thing, speech for example.

"I insist", said Castiel as he steered Dean towards the small cafe in the park. It was tucked away between a pond and a giant willow tree. Dean sat under the tree, whose branches blocked all views meaning they could sit in total privacy. Castiel grabbed some sandwiches from inside the cafe, and they sat under the tree. Castiel watched Dean closely as though he could collapse as any moment.

"Cas, really I'm fine", laughed Dean.

"Cas? No one's ever called me that before", he puzzled. Dean chuckled and continued eating his sandwich. It was strange sitting in such privacy, they could hear everything beyone the tree branches, but no one could see or hear them. Dean felt at peace for the first time in a while. Sitting here with a man he barely knew, in a pace he had never been before, and he felt more at home than he ever had done. 

Something Dean had heard someone say years ago sprang to mind. 'Home is not always a place, but a person'. 

And Dean knew he had found his.


End file.
